


Good for the Soul

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Language, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a horrible day at work and comes home to something that makes him rethink everything he believes in. <b>Warnings</b>: Language, angst, song lyrics and sappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good for the Soul

**Title** : Good for the Soul  
**Type** : pre-slashish  
**Rating** : Teen (For language, mostly)  
**Word Count** : 1066  
**Summary** : Jim has a horrible day at work and comes home to something that makes him rethink everything he believes in. **Warnings** : Language, angst, song lyrics and sappy.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/goodforthesoul_zpssnjpravt.jpg.html)

** Good for the Soul **

Jim and Megan had caught the madman that had Cascade so frightened for their children’s lives. It was pure dumb luck, but he and Megan had picked him up as a witness and Jim knew right away something was off. Originally, they just needed to ask a few more questions until Jim became suspicious. They kept talking to him and asking questions and they finally broke him. Thankfully, his rights had been read to him and he hadn’t asked for a lawyer. Megan wanted to half-kill him for what he had done to all those precious children. There had been seven all together. And to make matters worse, the FBI was called in after Megan and Jim solved the case. Jim hadn’t been home in three days. Neither had anyone else in Major Crimes. They napped in the break room from time to time, but they had to find that killer and be done with it. Now that it was over and done with, Jim felt even more exhausted than he had before. He wanted to get home and relax and try not to think about the poor kids they weren’t able to save.

As he drove home he realized he hadn’t called Blair and even told him the news. Blair was making all the food for the Christmas Eve party the next day and couldn’t be at the station. Not that anyone wanted him around that awful scene anyway, but Jim had really missed him. _I wonder if he feels that way about me?_

Jim felt himself getting misty-eyed thinking about Blair. _Oh for crying out loud, you are fucking tired._ Jim couldn’t wait to sleep all night and he could hope that there would be no nightmares. 

He parked in the lot, at the loft and listened to hear if he could hear Blair in the condo. He heard him but he wasn’t doing what Jim thought he would be doing. Blair was singing. A Christmas song and Jim didn’t even know that Blair could sing. He not only could sing, but he sang really well. Jim leaned against the window of the truck and listened to the song. 

_Bells will be ringing this sad, sad news_  
Oh what a Christmas to have the blues  
My baby's gone I have no friends  
To wish me greetings once again 

_Choirs will be singing "Silent Night"_  
Christmas carols by candlelight  
Please come home for Christmas  
Please come home for Christmas 

_If not for Christmas by New Year’s night_  
Friends and relations send salutations  
Sure as the stars shine above  
But this is Christmas yes Christmas my dear  
The time of year to be with the ones you love  
So won't you tell me you'll never more roam?  
Christmas and New Year’s will find you home 

_There'll be no more sorrow no grief and pain_  
And I'll be happy, happy once again  
Oh there'll be no more sorrow, no grief and pain  
And I'll be happy, Christmas once again 

Then there was no sound. Jim just stayed where he was, leaning against the window with a tear running down his cheek. Blair loved him. Did he think that he could do right by Blair? Jim realized he loved Blair too. So much it made his heart hurt. And just like that, Jim was sleeping in his truck. 

Blair looked out the window and saw Jim’s truck in the parking lot. _What is he doing down there?_ Blair put his shoes on and went down to check on his partner. _Oh God, please don’t let him have heard the song I was singing tonight. Way to go, Sandburg._

Blair got to the truck and could see that Jim was sleeping, leaned against the window. Blair was really pissed when he realized Jim hadn’t locked his doors. Anyone could have gotten to him. Blair opened the door and slid onto the bench seat. Then Blair saw the tear track on Jim’s face and wondered if there had been another death. 

Blair moved closer to Jim and touched his cheek. “Jim…”

Jim opened his eyes and smiled at Blair. “I was just resting. I’m so tired, Chief. I didn’t think I could make it upstairs tonight. Megan and I brought the bastard in. We’re done with that part of it. You smell good. You must be making all the food for tomorrow.”

“I am. And I was just having a breath of fresh air when I saw the truck down here. I couldn’t leave you out here to freeze, you know?” Blair asked. 

“Thanks, Blair. I’m ready to go upstairs and I’m ready to talk to you about you and me.”

“Oh shit, you heard the song, right?” Blair moved away from Jim. 

Jim pulled him back and held on very tight. “Blair, I’ve been in love with you for ages, but I didn’t want to ruin a good thing. Now, let’s go upstairs and talk about the rest of our lives. Then I get to sleep. No sex, just sleep tonight. I’m so tired, I wouldn’t perform well.”

Blair leaned into Jim and kissed him tenderly. “Sounds good to me.”

The two men walked hand in hand to the elevator that was working for a change. Once in the elevator, Jim kissed Blair once more. “On second thought, I might have some energy left in me after all.”

Blair threw back his head and laughed. “No, Jim. Tonight we sleep. Tomorrow will be a perfect day for us. We’ll plan on Christmas Eve to make love. Oh shit, everyone is coming over. Okay, new plan… We’ll get up first thing Christmas morning and we’ll make love off and on all day long.”

“Except when we go to my dad’s house. But that’s later. We’ll play it by ear, Blair. There is no rush. I’m just glad to be home again.”

They kissed once more before getting out on the third floor. Blair smiled at Jim and said, “You can help me put all the food away for tomorrow and then we’ll sleep.”

“Thank God…”

The end


End file.
